Vesperius (New Roam)
Vesperius, aka the Legate, is the leader of the Legion and is also their pontifex maximus, or highest priest, of Roaman religious traditions. Though not a fighter himself, he is a more-than-capable administrator and manager. History Backstory Vesperius is the leader of the Legion, as he is their head-commander. Prior to the Legion's exodus, Vesperius was presumably a member of the senate, as he has ties with them. After their ascension to the surface, the title Legate was bestowed upon him, and he then lead the various cohorts in efforts to clear the city of Roam of its dangers and of the Legion's enemies. When Equestrius cohort started becoming a troublesome peacekeeper and instead began causing the Legion trouble, Vesperius made attempts to have Goldwreath brought over so he may speak with him. In addition to this, he recalled Cohors I Magnus Potens Roamana from Arx as a replacement for Equestrius. Vesperius' attempts to speak with Goldwreath early on are thwarted, however, and so he is forced to wait until the Praetorian himself arrives at the Forum. Present Day When Goldwreath did arrive, he proved the pegasus that he was not his enemy and in fact had an admiration for Goldwreath's exploits, as did many Legionnaires. After convincing him of this truth, Vesperius opened the Forum to Goldwreath as a temporary (or permanent) home. His relationship with Goldwreath builds up well following his attempts to accommodate him and his friends and after the zebra's assistance with some of Goldwreath's friends' problems. Later on, they even come up with a plan to deal with the chimeran threat together. Traits Appearance With a short-cropped mane and a typical zebra look, Vesperius appears to Goldwreath as unremarkable. Indeed so, seeing as even mere auxiliaries seem more intimidating than him, for he wears nothing but a black chestplate and a purple cape. Personality Vesperius is often a bored stallion, stuck in paperwork. He is not eager for almost any kind of social interaction when he's working, but otherwise is amiable to those who can tolerate his typical monotone and calm demeanor. He's an organized individual, allocating time for everything and anything, and prefers to follow this sense of order above most else. He's more of an administrator than an actual commander, as his skills in combat and command are less than impressive. Yet in the silence and toil of his work, he has found wisdom, often trading with and advising Goldwreath using metaphors and proverbs. But he cares for others, despite how he may act. In the Forum, he believes, all should be relaxed and well-treated, for it is not the wasteland, where people suffer and toil. Out of the desire to have peace and tranquility in his surface home, he lets himself get involved in Goldwreath's friends' troubles to preserve the atmosphere of goodwill and relaxation. He does not like the senate, as he has told Goldwreath -- they restrict him and irritate him, so he says. He even questions why they don't listen to him on matters of spiritual depth, and why they even made him their high priest. He's a very religious individual, relying on 'divine' intervention and praying often. Relationships Goldwreath - The two are on good terms, despite Goldwreath's initial doubts and suspicions about the motives and character of the Legate. Goldwreath quickly comes to see Vesperius as a sensible individual, though the pegasus' initial staunch disbelief in divine gods causes a little friction between them. Later on, when Goldwreath finds that Tod is , Goldwreath feigns belief in 'the gods', easing this tension. Myst - Vesperius respects her and recognized her social anxiety. He cares for her, too, but seemingly more out of a desire to not have the Forum's peaceful atmosphere disturbed than out of direct concern for her well being. The fact that he had Zury check up on her when she was suffering from withdrawal may indicate sincerity, though. Skyfire - The same with Myst, though he seems to harbor a little more genuine concern for her. He personally brings her food when she's depressed, and hopes that that action will alleviate her mood. Doodle - Gets irritated by her at times, but otherwise appreciates her antics as a nice contrast to the seriousness of Goldwreath's group. Doomtune - At first they were hostile to one another, as the operative thought that the Legate was an insane dictator who wanted to destroy Roam with a megaspell. It takes only a few days and some rest, however, to show Doomtune that Vesperius is not this, but rather simply a zebra doing his job. Trivia * Knows 'all things that involve folders, envelopes, and files' -- a byproduct of his workaholism. * Extremely spiritual. * Roaman tradiotionalist. Category:Zebra Category:Characters Category:New Roam Main Characters